TwiSchool Musical
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: Inspired by an unfinished story by Callmetash (I think that's who wrote the original?) I was so bummed that it was never finished I decided to do my own! I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it! New Moon never happens, set between hsm 1 & 2, AU
1. Chapter 1

I stared in horror at the house  
"Wait now he's coming after me?!" I yelped,  
"The hunt is his obsession... he's never gonna stop!" Edward said, panic in his usually calm and smug eyes.

Then I suddenly remembered-  
"WAIT! Charlie and I... we had been packing, he said we'd be living in Albuquerque for a while because he was transferring temporarily-"  
Edward's eyes lit up,  
"That's perfect! Your mother didn't live there, so there's no way for him to find a tie to you there! We'll come with you!"  
"But your skin!" I stammered,  
"We'll figure it out! Your safety comes first my love..." then he blinked,  
"Wait... why didn't you tell me before now?!" He said in alarm,  
"Well... up until recently you were kind of pretending I didn't exist, so I thought you wouldn't notice...and to be honest this weekend has been so amazing up until now I forgot."  
He shook his head,  
"Never mind that now... we need to get you out of here now."  
"Good, because I think he was gonna have us leave tonight."

He kissed my forehead gently.  
"Go... I'll catch up as soon as I can."

He then twisted his fingers in a lock of my brown curly hair,and inhaled.  
"You know I love you right...?" He said, I nodded,  
"I just... I feel like I don't say it enough."

I shook my head, and kissed him gently on the cheek, stepping out of the huge jeep into the mud below. 


	2. Chapter 2 put on a show

(Bella's POV)

Of course I had to pretend that it was just casual dating just to get out of there, Charlie had been hesitant when he saw Edward earlier that evening, but thank god Charlie bought it, I couldn't handle it if Charlie was hurt because of me.

Now for the harder part-  
Sneaking out of town unnoticed...

(Alice's POV)

I knew exactly what we had to do.

"GUYS! I have an idea! We can get away with long sleeves and stuff when we're outside if we tell them we're albino!" I cried excitedly.  
"Uhh how is that supposed to help us Alice?" Emmett said, and I rolled my eyes.  
"Albinos sunburn easily you ding-dong!"  
Carlisle stood up from his living room chair.  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?!"  
"But the eyes are wrong..." Rosalie huffed,  
"We can say we're wearing contacts! Honestly Rose, why do you hate Bella so much?!" I protested. Rosalie scoffed,  
"I don't know, maybe the fact that a stupid human girl is causing us to move-AGAIN!"

Edward glared at her,  
"But there's one problem, you kinda have to lay off her for a while Edward, I mean, it'dbe kinda weird if you guys knew each other already when you just moved to a new school, people would know something was up, or ew... they'd think we're related  
or something." I said, Edward frowned, looking at his feet,  
"Great... I have to go through this all over again..." he mumbled,  
"I'll text Bella right now and tell her the plan!" Edward sighed,  
"But you can text lovey Dovey stuff, you just can't go making out in the school hallways right away. People might think Bella is a slut or something."  
Edward growled at my choice of words,  
But then he shook his head and nodded,  
"You're right... that would bring suspicions."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go hunt," I said, then Edward's eyes brightened,  
"Here wear these! They'll throw off the male..." he said throwing me a scarf and brown leather jacket of Bella's.  
I nodded, knowing what he meant,  
He wanted her scent to trail off into the woods, to throw off James and Victoria long enough for Bella and Charlieto get out of state.  
And it just might work...

(Edward's POV)

I lay on the black leather couch in my room, staring at my phone.

 _Bella, when we get there, we have to keep our relationship a secret for the first month or two, people would look down on our relationship, I don't want them spreading cruel rumors about you._

 __

I waited, and she texted back,  
 _What if I don't care what they think? What if I only care about you?_

 __

I sighed, and texted back

 _Bella,love, I am trying to help, just trust me on this okay?_

 __

There was a long pause, then she texted back

 _Okay... good night, I love you, see you Monday._

 __

I smiled, probably looking like a goofy lovestruckteenager, and messaged back

 _I love you too my angel. Now get some sleep, I'll see you Monday._

 _I won't be able to call you as often as I'd like because I don't know if James is tracking our calls, but I will see you Monday and that's all that matters,_

 _Good night._

 __


End file.
